Claim of a song
by iCy-pRiEsTeSs
Summary: Luffy's feeling unbounded by a simple song. Nami's tears due to the song. Love born from the same song. Oneshot. LuNa


This is my first One Piece. It was actually a spur of the moment thing. You could call it a song fic, but I don't think it is.  
It's a small LuNa oneshot. I hope you all like it.

Oh and the song is 'Without Love' by The Veronicas. i absolutely love this one and thought that it said so much about how Luffy felt, but that's my opinion.

* * *

Disclaimer: One piece is not owned by me.

* * *

A sigh escaped Sunny's orange-haired navigator's lips, breaking the tranquility of the moment. All was quiet around her, for once, but not surprising thinking about the reasons. She looked down distractedly at the maps she had been trying, _really_ trying, to finish for the past hour. But, alas, she was stuck with half finished maps staring up at her. She was almost tempted to throw them away. _Almost_ being very crucial here.

Nami sighed again. 'God, what's wrong with me? All I do is sigh all day long. It's getting on my nerves. I can't even concentrate on drawing my maps!' She was about to sigh again, but sucked in her breath at the last moment. Annoyed, she let out a growl of frustration, falling forward on her arms resting against the table. 'There I go again. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?', she mentally screamed.

She groaned quietly, turning her head to the side to look out of the window at the blue expanse beyond. The same sea that her captain was out to conquer, the same sea she wanted to etch permanently onto paper. Many different dreams of their nakama were twisted together with that blue mass. A small smile spread across her lips at that thought.

Peace and quiet were rare jewels that Nami found that day. Every star-hat except her were out exploring, or whatever else they do, the new island that they had come across that morning. A small village surrounded by lush tress, a small haven to live in, was the first destination. The island was beautiful; she had to give it that. And the reason for her not being out there; none. While everybody was out there having fun, she was in here drawing her maps, a poor attempt at that, sighing god alone knows how many times. Though Sanji had done his best to persuade her, she hadn't budged. Nami was just not in the mood.

After a lot of persuading and assurance, Sanji had finally crumbled and agreed to keep his Robin-chwan company. She had stood there and watched them all head further into the island with a smile. Her smile had widened when Usopp, Chopper and Franky had turned around to wave at her, her own hand rising in response. Her captain had fully turned around, walking backwards, arms crossed behind his head, eyes staring at her. Instead of walking up front, this time he had chosen to walk behind everyone, for a reason unknown to Nami. But hey, you don't see her complaining.

With them gone, Nami had indulged herself in the luxury she had missed out on, like a long bath without any interruptions, picking out ripe oranges, making some of Bellemere-san's recipes, the list could go on. That was throughout the afternoon and now it was late evening.

Nami pushed herself up from the wooden table, standing there leaning against her palms for a few heartbeats listening intently to the sound of nature before turning towards the radio kept at the corner of the room. She turned on the volume on loud before heading out, leaving the door open. Another advantage of being alone. Nobody bitching at you to lower the volume or change the channel.

She hummed along with the music, heading towards the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. Just as the song ended, she emerged the kitchen, stretching her arms along the way. Nami stood at the railings, looking at the setting gold orb, painting the sky and sea with different colors. She closed her eyes, feeling the wind in her hair, a smile on her lips, obvious to a pair of eyes looking at her.

Leaning against the railing for a while longer, her soft hums echoed throughout Sunny. However, suddenly her eyes snapped open when a particular song played. Nami snapped her towards the sound, her eyes widening at every word. Her body stumbled towards the room with shaky legs. She stopped just next to the open door, palms supporting her body against the wall, forehead leaning against it.

_Did I say something wrong?  
Why are you mad at me?  
Is there something you don't like about me?  
Maybe it's the way I think._

A humorless chuckled escaped her lips. There was just one person who could get such a reaction out of her; Luffy. His face kept flashing before her eyes, asking her the same questions. Nami turned her body so that her back was against the wall, leaning heavily against it for support. Her head tilted upwards, blank eyes staring at the inky colour of the sky mixed with the sun's bright hues.

_You go behind my back  
Telling all my friends that you hate the way I look  
You can't stand me  
You try to bring me down  
When I'm reaching out my hand  
Do you really think it's worth it in the end?_

_Without love, without love…  
Without love, without love…  
We're never gonna make it  
No, we're never gonna make it  
No no-oh-oh-oh_

'Damn, the song… it's really annoying.' Nami didn't know if anything was worth it anymore. Okay she couldn't stand him sometimes, but that was only when he was being overly stupid, never when he was reaching his hand out. And it was just not possible to bring him down, not that she wanted to anyway. She bit her lip and dug her nails into her palm to numb the pain in her heart. Hate. No, she would never hate him, never betray him, never. She had promised herself that. She would be by his side till he would have her.

Love, well now that was a completely different matter. She was sure that her captain held a special position in her heart. She felt something more than _friendly_. She'd worry about him every time he'd do something reckless. Other times her heart would beat so fast whenever he was near, as if she'd just run a marathon. Things never made sense anymore, not that they ever did with this crew. Nami sighed. There she went again, like some sighing machine or something. 'Seriously, I'm acting like a love sick teenager……' her hand lifted to place itself upon her eyes, lips parting in a small laugh, cheeks flushed red.

_If I met you face to face  
Maybe we could talk it out  
If you put yourself in my place  
Would you like it if I put you down?_

Nami's eyes widened, hand dropping to her side, heart clenched in pain and guilt. No, she wouldn't like it. She just couldn't place herself in his position and face the same rejection he feels. Rejection and complaints against his carefree attitude sometimes. She didn't have the courage to face him. Not after this. Not after finally understanding what he went through everyday. But he always forgave. Forgave no matter what. She would apologize. He deserved it.

_Show me who you are  
You don't even know me  
When I turn my back_

_You always talk about me  
Pretending you don't hear me  
When I set astray  
You make it more clear that I'm the one you hate_

Tear slowly made their way down her face. She couldn't argue here, she didn't know _anything_ about him. At least not the way he knew her. She was wide open, nothing to show anymore. She always screamed at him, criticized him, _never_ hearing his cry of pain, his plea. She felt horrible down to her bones. Why was she like this?

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Luffy. I hurt you.", she whispered out between her hiccups.

_(Ooh)_

_How do you sleep at night?_

_(Ooh)_

_When you know it isn't right?_

_(Ooh)_

_Be careful what you say  
Gotta think before it's too late_

What had she done? The one she loved, she had caused him immense pain. What was she _going_ to do? That's right, it wasn't right what she had done, was doing to him. 'Be careful what you say. Gotta think before it's too late…… I think it already is.' Nami raised her hand again to wipe away her tears. There was no use crying over spilt milk. She was going to make things better. She couldn't stop the bitter smile from taking residence on her face.

_Without love, without love…  
Without love, without love…  
We're never gonna make it  
No, we're never gonna make it  
No no-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa..  
Whoa..  
Whoa..  
Whoa.._

A dark chuckle left her lips as the song closed. Oh the irony. Without love, guess that's how it was going to be if she didn't try hard. Real hard. Nami sighed again. Her fingers twitched as she tried to take calming breaths. Once she managed to, she sighed, _AGAIN_. She slapped her forehead.

"One day. ONE FREAKIN' DAY and I turn into a dark sighing machine.", she cried out in frustration and added to herself as an after thought, 'And find out I'm in love with him.' She continued ranting on still obvious of her audience, "Never, never again am I staying back. Nope, no chance, even if I'm paid a hundred billion beli." She paused. What was she saying? "Okay maybe I would, but THAT'S NOT EVEN THE POINT HERE!! WHAT ELSE??" Nami raised a fist, a snitch appearing above her eye. She fell back against the wall since she had straightened to well, vent out her frustration, yup that's how it was.

Maroon orbs wandered to the sky against. It was almost completely dark and nobody had still come back. Nami shrugged, 'Doesn't matter. They can take care of themselves.' Suddenly a figure stood hovering above her, standing on the roof. Her wide eyes traveled over the figure once before realization set in. Her lips curled into a slight frown, "How long?"

She watched as the figure jumped and landed on his haunches with practiced ease with his back to her. Eyebrows twitched slightly but the orange-haired navigator kept her calm and asked again, "How long, _Luffy_?"

Luffy finally turned to look at her with an unreadable expression. Her breath hitched looking at his burning dark eyes staring into hers. Something was different about him, but she held her ground. "Luffy, how much did you witness?" Had it been earlier he, heck _anybody_, would have become alarmed at the danger after hearing her low voice.

"From the time you turned on the radio. I saw and heard everything from then.", he said in a voice, which Nami didn't particularly like. It didn't have the warm essence of Luffy to it, but it did send shivers down her spine. She bit her lip but kept her gaze without flinching.

Nami felt empty. 'So he knows everything. Now I _really_ don't see the point of anything.' She slumped further, her bangs covering her eyes. Her hands grabbed a fistful of hair on either side of her head, her voice coming out in a defeated whisper, "Is that right…"

Suddenly she burst out laughing, cold and dead were the only two words that could describe it. Without raising her head, she spoke in the same defeated whisper, "I know you heard, but I still want to say it." This time she did raise her head and look at him straight in the eye before continuing, "Luffy, I'm sorry."

This time it was his turn to sigh. Nami screamed to herself, 'WHAT IS IT WITH TODAY AND SIGHING!!' She felt herself stiffen at the sight of his smile formed on his lips. Her eyes widened at every passing second as he slowly walked towards her, his smoldering eyes warming up her insides. She had never seen that look in his eyes before. She was trapped. Her feet wouldn't move but her heart hammered loudly. She was sure everybody around a miles radius could hear it. But that still didn't change the fact that Luffy continued heading towards her.

Her eyes watched his hand rise and place themselves on either side of her head, his face stopping inches away from hers. She bit her lip as another shiver ran down her spine. There was nothing, repeat nothing funny about the way he was hovering above her. Her eyes continued to was his until they fell on his lips to watch them form words.

"I forgave you a long time ago, Nami." She shuddered involuntarily with pleasure at the way he spoke her name in a quiet whisper.

Nami struggled to find words. Him being so close was affecting her. "W-W-What d-do y-you m-m-mean?"

"I know you're not stupid, so stop asking such silly questions."

Her eyes widened again, but she frowned softy searching his eyes for the answer she sought. "Why?"

Luffy smirked down at her, answering as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world. "Because I fell in love with my navigator."

Nami's heart skipped a few beats. "W-What? In l-love with m-me?"

His smirk softened into a smile, "Yes, you."

Tears sprung to her eyes hearing his soft confession. She fell forward onto his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist and softly rock her back and forth. He cooed softy into her ears to make her tears stop. After she finally calmed down a bit, she lifted herself from his neck, but didn't relinquish her hold on his neck. She gazed into his soft eyes and smiled lovingly at him. "Luffy, I-"

But before she could complete her words, she was cut off by a pair of lips on her own. She'd never thought that his lips would be so soft and warm. She looked up at him with confusion after he pulled away slightly. Nami couldn't help but smile at the words that he whispered out breathlessly. "I already know."

This time she crashed her lip against his with more ferocity, expressing all her feelings for him in that one kiss to which he reciprocated with equal fervor. She felt a tingle again when hip tongue traced he lips slowly, asking for permission which she granted him. As soon as she parted her lips, his tongue plunged into her mouth, intent on tasting every crevice of her mouth. She whimpered quietly as his tongue gently caressed hers. He sucked on hers, battling each other before pulling away for some much need air.

Luffy touched his forehead to hers, slightly leaning on her, trapping her between the wall and himself. Both were panting heavily as they looked into each others hooded eyes. Nami licked her lips watching his eyes follow her tongue with amusement. A soft moan left her lips as Luffy's hand traveled up her side, sinking into her silky hair while the other pulled her closer to his body. He caressed her face softly, leaving a tingling sensation on Nami's face. His lips followed the trail his fingers took.

Her own fingers rose to his face in response, tracing them over his eyes, cheeks, brushing the hair. Her lips curved into a smirk, lifting his straw hat off his head to put it on hers. Her hands continued their ministration, sliding over his lips, down his neck, finally coming to rest at his chest. Luffy watched her with eyes full of love, lips set in a soft smile. Nami melted against him, legs turning to jelly looking at his expression.

His smiled widened when she leaned upwards to press her lips to his again. He groaned into her mouth as she lightly sucked on his tongue. His hand grabbed the back of her neck to pull her closer while she tilted her neck to deepen the kiss. She whimpered feeling his other hand slip under her shirt, sliding from her stomach to her back at an agonizingly slow pace, not that she was complaining.

They pulled away, out of breath. However, Luffy's lips latched onto her neck, sucking, licking along the warm flesh. Nami moaned loudly over the music, clutching onto his hair, keeping his head in place. His hands wandered all over her body making her shudder in pleasure. Her breath came out in slight pants as his lips ascended upwards, to kiss along her jaw line and chin. Just as his lips were about to touch hers, a loud ringing made them jump.

Nami let out a long string of curses, while Luffy growled against her lips. They pushed against the wall as Nami moved forward to attend to the ringing which could surprisingly be heard over the loud music with a nasty scowl on her face. She entered the room that she had earlier occupied and headed towards the radio to turn it off before picking up the screeching Den Den Mushi besides it. Luffy didn't enter the room but leaned against the door frame with a frown on his face.

Nami just _had_ to jump two feet away from the speaker when a loud voice spoke, rather screamed from within. "NAMI-SWAAAAAAAAAN!! DID YOU MISS ME?"

A low growl of frustration left her lips as she turned towards the receiver and spoke into it, "Sanji-kun, is there a particular reason why you _rang_?"

Sanji continued obvious to the hidden meaning behind the word rang, "We found a nice inn to spent the night in. There's a beautiful place to take a midnight stroll."

Ignoring the hidden meaning this time, she asked in a dangerously low voice, "So? Is there any other reason?"

Sanji was silent for a few seconds. Anybody in their right mind would have backed out listen to the undertone to Nami's voice, but not Sanji. "So, when do I come to pick you up? I bet you were all lonely without me."

Nami snarled while glaring at the receiver in her hand. The cook had interrupted them because they found an inn and thought she sought out his company? She heard other voices speak up nervously.

"O-Oi Sanji, m-maybe you shouldn't f-force her. S-She sounds fine o-on her own.", Usopp said quietly in a shaky voice.

"I-I agree.", Chopper squeaked out.

"What are you dipshits talking about. It's so obvious that Nami-san is craving my company."

"You can be so dense at times, curly brows.", Zoro said in an exasperated tone. She could hear them arguing on the other side.

Luffy, meanwhile, had walked into the room to stand behind Nami and wrap his arms around her waist, propping his head on her shoulder. A chuckle had left his lips, hearing her snarl but he immediate shut up at the glare she'd shot him. With a sigh, he tightened his arms around her, pulling her closer to his heated body. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek in an attempt to calm her down. He could understand why she was so upset.

Nami leaned against Luffy's hard body, smiling at his small yet meaningful gesture to calm her down which it successfully did. He kissed her neck softy and grinned when she tilted her head to the side to give him more access, her own arms sliding on top of his. She leaned her head on his shoulder with a small smile gracing her lips. His head leaned against hers.

His voice rang out through the room, "Who said she's lonely?"

It went quiet on the other side for a while before Sanji's annoyed voice cried out, "What are you doing there, shitty captain?"

Luffy chuckled quietly near Nami's ear making her shiver with delight. "Hmmm……me? Well I'm claiming my queen."

A shocked silence ensued on the other side. Nami tilted her head, pressing her lips to Luffy's neck trying to muffle her laughter.

"W-W-WHAT?!" came a chorus of voices.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING LUFFY? STOP MESSING AROUND.", Sanji bellowed loudly.

"I'm serious."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on Nami-san. I'm coming over _right_ now."

"Too late. And you're staying right there."

"What right do y-", Sanji seethed out in a low voice, but was cut off before he could complete.

"Captain.", Luffy said in an obvious tone. Nami couldn't hold her laughter anymore and burst out laughing at the last word.

"Nami-san, is that true?", Sanji asked in a surprised tone.

She continued to laugh for a while before finally calming down to answer their cook. "Have fun tonight, everyone. That includes you as well Sanji-kun. Zoro keep an eye on him and Robin you keep an eye on everyone else."

"You got it.", they could almost hear the smirk in Zoro's voice.

"Sure." Robin said with a small giggle.

"See ya tomorrow, bye."

"W-Wait, Nami-san…", but he was cut of for the second time.

Nami put the receiver down with a smile playing on her lips. Suddenly she felt herself being turned and came face to face with the dark she loved. Her own eyes widened looking at the smoldering look in them, her lips parting in a gasp.

Luffy placed his arms on either side of her body, trapping her between himself and the table behind. He leaned forward to bite her earlobe softy before whispering into it, "So where were we?"

Nami let out a small laugh that sent shivers down Luffy body, "I believe you were 'claiming your queen'."

"Hmmm…" he quietly hummed out, licking the place where he bit her. He leaned down even more to lick the area in between her left shoulder and neck, gently sinking his teeth into the soft flesh. He relished the way she withered under him. He sucked lightly before pulling away, licking the sore spot to soothe the pain. "Your mine.", he said with a possessive growl.

"Yes, and you're mine.", panting slightly.

She shrieked quietly when he suddenly hoisted her up. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist to support herself, hands clutching his shoulder tightly. She smiled when she felt him walk out with his arms wrapped protectively around her.

"Damn straight."

* * *

So what do you think? Like it?

Reviews are adored and loved. Critisism is welcomed, but please don't break my heart..... -^^- ....

Ja~ 3

Icy


End file.
